The Drama Of Show Choir
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Rachel is staring at Finn. She is eating an apple though. Will is a hero. Finn and Rachel sing together.


The Glee club sat waiting, listening through the speaker on the wall. The other clubs sounded really good, and they were terrified. They couldn't lose this, after winning the last two competition's. Will entered smiling, standing tall and clapped his hands together.

"We have a good chance at winning this!" He smiled enthusiastically.

Everyone ignored him and carried on talking to each other. Rachel was staring at Finn, who was talking to Quinn. She wished she still had him. After all Finn was the only one she loved. She smiled and took a bite out of her apple.

Finn caught her looking at him and he smiled. Rachel swallowed and smiled. She then realised the apple was stuck in her throat. She began coughing violently.

"Only 3 minutes to show time!" Will smiled.

Rachel dropped her apple and held her throat, as she coughed. Will caught sight of the girl, coughing and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel. Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Rachel didn't reply, all she could do was cough. Will patted her on her back gently, not knowing she was choking.

She then stopped coughing and the apple was definitely stuck. She tried to cough, but she couldn't. She couldn't speak or breathe either. She was holding her throat still and Will looked at her. She had stopped coughing and she was going red.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Rachel? Can you breathe?" Will asked.

She didn't reply and Will took that as a no. Everyone was watching now. Will pulled her up off the chair and hit her with the palm of his hand, in between her shoulder blades. He did that 5 times, applying more pressure and checked if she had spat anything out.

It was still lodged in her windpipe and her lips were starting to turn blue. Will wondered how long she had been without oxygen. He stood behind her; he arranged his hands under her ribcage, before thrusting inwards and upwards. He was getting really worried as he once had done this and he had broke the person's ribs.

He did this 3 more times and Rachel finally spat out the piece of apple. She then collapsed, and Finn and Will caught her just in time. They lay her on the ground as her eyes closed, and she wheezed and took deep breaths.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Will asked.

"Rach?" Finn asked.

She slowly opened her eyes again, now that her head had stopped spinning, and she could see her very concerned teacher and a very worried Finn looking down at her.

"You saved my life. Thank you Mr Schue," Rachel smiled slightly while catching her breath.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yes, thanks to you. My throat's just a bit sore" She smiled, rubbing her neck.

"Okay. Just be careful," Will added smiling and tapped her on her arm, before getting up.

Finn then gently pulled Rachel up to her feet and they got ready to go on stage and perform. Quinn watched Rachel and Finn. Jealousy filling her. As she sung with Finn she looked at her teacher and smiled. Finn smiled at Rachel and spun her around. He was glad his teacher had saved her.

**Finn: **

_I've tried so hard to tell you,  
>These things I've heard about you,<br>In your stars,  
>They tear you apart,<br>I've lied so hard to fool you,  
>All these things come back to haunt,<br>You in the dark,  
>They tear you apart,<em>

**Finn and Rachel:**

_I've had a good day,  
>Doing things the wrong way,<br>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,  
>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,<em>

**Finn and Rachel:**

_You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>And you won't ever find another,  
>Who's even half as good as me,<br>You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>Now get away,_

**Rachel:**

_cause this is killing me,_

**Finn:**

_The heat under your collar,  
>A waistband made of dollars,<br>Chills your heart,_

**Finn and Rachel:**

_It's somewhere to start,  
>You save to be a scholar,<br>_**Finn:**

_And you read your books and squalor,  
>In the dark,<em>

**Finn and Rachel:**_  
>We walk in the park,<br>I've had a good day,  
>Doing things the wrong way,<br>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,  
>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,<em>

You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>And you won't ever find another,  
>Who's even half as good as me,<br>You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>Now get away,

**Finn:**

_Away,_

_Away,_

_Away,_

_Away,_

**Finn and Rachel:**_  
>Just forget about it,<em>

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

_Just forget about it,_

**Finn:**_  
>You're my undercover lover,<br>You get your kicks for free,  
>And you won't ever find another,<br>Who's even half as good as me,  
>You're my undercover lover,<br>You get your kicks for free,  
>Now get away ,<em>

**Rachel:**

_oh this is killing me,_

**Finn:**

_Away,  
><em>**Rachel:**

_Oh this is killing me,_

**Finn and Rachel:**

_You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>And you won't ever find another,  
>Who's even half as good as me,<br>You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>And you won't ever find another,  
>Who's even half as good as me, <em>

When they finished performing, the crowd went wild and the New Directions performed together. After they had finished performing their second song they left the stage. Finn and Rachel stood behind the stage curtains talking; not knowing Will was watching them happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay Rach," Finn smiled as he hugged her.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"And Rachel I broke up with Quinn cause... I love you," Finn smiled pulling away.

"I love you too Finn," She smiled.

They both then smiled as their lips met and the fireworks went off.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks to my teacher for helping me with this. Please review :D**


End file.
